Beaten
by spocksandsandals
Summary: Chekov/OC; I really needed a fic of him beaten up in an alley, so here it is.


He always took the back route home from school. We both lived in the city, and he seemed to like to walk through the alleyways on his way back home. He wasn't a popular kid, he was more of the opposite, like me. We were both the quiet kids, who sat in the back of the class and always got the answers first, but never raised our hands.

I thought he was the sweetest kid in the entire school. I'd been in at least one of each of his classes since fourth grade, and had always had a crush on him. He was a popular target of bullies, though, and didn't show that he was affected by them. At least, not at school.

I took my own route home, but always passed by this one alleyway. I had always hoped I would see him walking through it, and that he might say hi, but I always found myself looking down and empty alley. As I walked by it, today, though, something felt different. I brushed it off, because I always got that feeling. Venturing past it maybe ten meters, I heard yelling. I stopped and turned around, running back toward the alley.

When I got there, I saw exactly what I had feared. He was trying to block his face with his hands and arms as three other boys beat him with their textbooks, screaming "Yeah, get him right in his nerdy head!", "Take this, you fucking faggot!" and "I'm gonna take the_ back way_ more often!".

I reached into my backpack and pulled out an object, slipping it into my back pocket. I left my backpack at the alley's entrance before running up and shielding him with my body, screaming "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" at the boys.

One of them, a tall, built, blond one, looked at me and smiled, rolling his eyes. "Oh look, it's his girlfriend, here to save him. What are you gonna do? Read me an equation?" he said condescendingly.

"Firstly," I laughed, slipping my hand in my pocket, "I'm not his girlfriend. Secondly..." My face turned serious in a blink. I pulled the object out of my pocket and flipped it open. "I've got a knife." I flipped it up in the air, spinning it around so that the blade wasn't against my thumb, but gripped in stabbing position, upside-down, and caught it above my head. "Thirdly, I'm not afraid to stab you in your pathetic face. So, if I were you, I'd apologize to Pavel here and get the fuck out of here."

The two other boys, another blond and a ginger, had already ran away.

"Alright, bitch, but you'll be doing my homework all next week!" the first one yelled behind him as he turned to walk away. I grabbed his arm and carved a long red line into it, and punched the wound. Dropping the knife, I then twisted his arm behind his back and pushed it as far between his shoulder blades as it would go. He whimpered and fell to his knees, and I crouched behind him.

"Excuse me?"

"I'msorryPavelforbeatingyouup!"

"That's what I thought you said," I spat, letting go of his arm. He scrambled to get up and sprinted away. I finally turned to Pavel, who looked stunned, terrified, and on the brink of tears. "Are you okay?" I asked him, putting my hands on his shoulders. He flinched, and I pulled my hand away immediately.

He tried to reply, but his words were tears. Lots of them. He sat down on the ground and curled up into a ball and cried into his knees. My face filled with concern as I stood there, not knowing what to do. I sat down next to him and wrapped one of my arms around him, using my other hand to pet his soft, light brown, curly hair. After several minutes, he seemed to have calmed down, and pulled his head off of his knees to look at me.

"Xaela?"

"Yeah?"

"What you just did for me was...amazing. Is there anything that I can do to repay you?" he asked. Then, after a long silence, he added, "And...I know that I'm gonna sound really stupid saying this, but...I really like you. As more than a friend, I mean. I have since...fourth grade, actually."

"Well, then, you can repay me like this," I said, pulling his lips to mine and kissing him lightly. When I pulled away, he was smiling.

"So I suppose you are my girlfriend now?"

"Here to save you," I finished, pulling him in for one more kiss.


End file.
